


World On Fire

by Kaede_Hime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Monologue, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Hime/pseuds/Kaede_Hime
Summary: “Una y otra vez, una y otra vez (por siempre y para siempre) tendría que encargarse del desastre de los mortales; repitiendo aquel ciclo sin fin, reviviendo aquel caótico y deprimente panorama, atado en carne y sangre a un deseo que poco a poco mermaba su entusiasmo, que lentamente consumía sus esperanzas, que una por una (como los muertos que se acumulaban en el armario de sus pecados) se despedazaban junto a lo que alguna vez fueron sus anhelos más grandes. Blasfemando al ideal que en antaño pretendió seguir, renegando del mortal ingenuo que alguna vez fue; maldiciendo a los dioses y a su hipócrita título de guardián, aborreciendo hasta la más mínima esencia de su ser. Puesto que los llantos no callaron (nunca lo hicieron), puesto que la justicia adquirió un sabor insulso a sus labios, y porque el mundo en llamas le perseguiría por siempre.”
Kudos: 1





	World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Vale esta es la primera vez que escribo al interior de este fandom y pues la verdad era algo que deseaba escribir, mucho mas cuando EMIYA se logra ganar junto con Cú todo de mi amor. Y pues en vista de que volví a ver Unlimited Blade Works pues las ganas de hacer esta historia surgieron. Así que espero que sea al menos algo lindo para que todos puedan disfrutar. El motivo del titulo, bueno se podría decir que viene de dos factores, uno ya que este es el titulo de uno de los capitulos de mis series favoritas de Marvel, Deredevil; y la segunda razón porque aquella visión del mundo en llamas es algo que Emiya comparte con cierto jovencito de cabellos rojizos.
> 
> Y esta historia, bueno se ubica dentro de la ruta de Unlimited Blade Works desde la perspectiva del anime de Ufotable.
> 
> ¡Sin mas vamos a leer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fate Stay Night no me pertenecen ni son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de TYPE-MOON, de la talentosa mente de Kinoko Nasu y del magistral arte de Takashi Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo para dejar salir a mi inspiración por un rato; de igual forma no busco ninguna ganancia de esto. Este es un escrito amateur sin ninguna intención de beneficiarme.

_"Sabes, la única cosa que aprendí de la escuela dominical es que los mártires, los santos, los salvadores… Siempre acaban de la misma manera. Ensangrentados y solos…"_

_Claire Temple - Marvel'sDaredevil._

* * *

**_~1: The Proud~_ **

Al principio todo fue caos, cadáveres calcinándose entre un mar de sangre y llamas, fueron gritos, fueron destrucción, la representación de la decadencia humana en su estado más primitivo, en su forma más feral; fue un chiquillo avanzando entre el desastre (porque está seguro de que el chiquillo existió y de que no es una alucinación de sus difusas memorias mortales), lloriqueando mientras cubría sus oídos en medio de aquel infierno en la tierra (cosa que sabe no sirve porque los llantos se reproducen una y otra vez al interior de su cabeza mucho tiempo después), cayendo y avanzando hasta que sus piernas flaqueaban (puesto que su carne está hecha de ilimitadas obras de acero y su sangre es de hierro fundido). Encontrándose luego con un hombre que queriendo salvar todo no pudo salvar nada, dejando que el chiquillo se aferrara a un ideal irreal en medio de aquel mundo en llamas.

Aquel día la justicia tuvo un sabor a esperanza.

(Que inocentes pueden ser los críos a veces)

_~0~_

La primera vez que se propuso ser un héroe era un niñito al que aun se le caían los dientes de leche (cosa que ya no pasa porque los ideales inmaduros murieron junto con parte de su alegría), era una cálida noche de verano (¿o era otoño? Las memorias humanas de los guardianes pierden sentido con el pasar de los años) y se encontraba en compañía de aquel hombre de expresión neutra al que tanto admiraba, ese que le había acogido como parte de su familia luego de que la suya propia y la de este hubieran desaparecido (¿Cómo eran sus padres? No puede responder a ello, todo se ha hecho tan difuso con el pasar de las eras), aquel cuya mirada cansada dejaba ver que no había podido ser un héroe pese a que para el chiquillo lo era.

─ _Yo seré el héroe que tú ya no puedes ser._

Fueron las inocentes palabras del niño, cuya brillante mirada contrastaba con la expresión de asombro del mayor. Ese que simplemente sonrió al escuchar aquello, extrañamente contagiado del entusiasmo del menor, ese mismo al que sin decirlo le estaba guiando a lo que se sería un mantra para el niño por el resto de su vida mortal. Aquella a la que el pequeño dedicaría su esencia misma para hacer feliz al resto, a buscar plasmar sonrisas en otros y a que existiese un equilibro en donde los llantos y el mundo en llamas no le pudiera seguir. Así con ello sellara su felicidad y su destino (un destino que le quema hasta el tuétano de los huesos).

Aquel día la justicia adquirió el sabor de los anhelos.

(Que mal que aquellas ilusiones puedan adquirir un sabor tan amargo)

_~0~_

La primera vez que se vio ante aquella gran fuerza equilibrante, el mundo a su alrededor se despedazaba lentamente, se hundía en el caos y en un desastre inminente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del cansancio y las heridas, mientras el interior de su boca conservaba el sabor propio del hierro, mientras descubría muy a su pesar (no duden que ahora se arrepiente de su propia estupidez) que no era tan fuerte como para detener la catástrofe. Aunque ya no era un chiquillo sino un hombre valiente y algo obstinado (e hipócrita ¡Tan hipócrita que logra revolverle las entrañas!), pese a que siempre había dado todo de sí mismo, aunque ello le hubiese vuelto una maquina hecha de carne humana, pese a vender su humanidad en favor de los otros. Esperando que así, las sonrisas primaran y el mundo en llamas solo viviera en sus más vividas memorias.

─ _Solo si así los llantos se detienen._

Fueron sus severas palabras ante la poderosa energía de la misma Alaya (¿O era Gaia? No lo recuerda y tampoco es que le importe mucho el nombre de su verdugo), aquella a la que prometió entregarse en cuerpo y espíritu a cambio de poder cambiar la situación, esa a la que le aseguró hacerse uno de sus guardianes en cuanto su vida mortal acabase, aquella a la que le juró estar a su servicio así su nombre fuera olvidado por la historia, si con ello podía salvarlos a todos. Si de esa manera los llantos paraban (pero no paran, no paran… y resuenan como un disco ya rayado), si de esa forma la justicia llegaba a todos (¡Vil y sucia mentira! Puesto que la justica no existe), si con ello todas las personas lograban estar a salvo; que poco le importaba si después le acusaban de ser el culpable de mil desastres (de esos por los que no les guarda rencor a los mortales), que poca relevancia tendría el que por una ironía de la vida misma fuera aquella justicia quien decidiera que debía pagar con su vida por todo ello. Todo ello valía la pena siempre que el mundo en llamas se apagase un poco.

Aquel día la justicia tomó el sabor del sacrificio.

(Y con ello ya no tiene mas pecados en su haber)

**_~2: The Broken~_ **

En el principio todo aquello se le hizo surrealista (raro, extraño y hasta estrafalario), que curioso era el poder estar fuera del control que ejercía la madre muerte con su sola presencia, que peculiar era no estar regido ni atacado por el tiempo ni el espacio, era… Extraño. Sin duda alguna aquello era extraño, el vivir (¿Se puede considerar como tal? Al día de hoy aún le da vueltas al asunto) desligado de las nociones mas mundanas de la mortalidad, como el dormir o el comer, encomendado a una única y simple tarea: Mantener el balance de las fuerzas del mundo (a día de hoy aun maldice a Alaya por ello), tan solo tendría que mantener el equilibrio en cuanto fuesen los propios humanos, quienes es su afán de poseerlo todo (porque son sucios egoístas que viven de sueños imposibles), estuvieran a punto de llevar a la tierra al mayor de los desastres.

─ _Es en pro de un bien mayor…_

Se dijo aquella primera vez, algo nervioso de imaginar que era aquello que Ayala le encomendaría hacer, imaginando que de nueva cuenta ayudaría a las personas, que de nueva cuenta sería él quien cargara con el peso del mundo con el fin de que otros rieran (mentira, ¡Una maldita mentira tras otra!). De que todo ello hiciera que sus entrañas se agitaran con cierto nerviosismo, que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante la incertidumbre, y que sienta ansiedad le invadiera pese a que ya no se trataba de un niño (porque los niños no son espíritus heroicos que se hicieron su camino vendiendo sus almas a un ser sobre natural). Después de todo, el ser un espíritu heroico era algo completamente nuevo para él, todo ello de mantener a raya el mundo en llamas para todos los demás.

Por esa ocasión la justicia tenía el sabor propio de la incertidumbre.

(Ojalá no haberlo probado jamás)

_~0~_

La primera vez que se vio obligado a tomar la vida de alguien mas, el impulso de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago sobre sus propios pies se hizo demasiado real, el asombro que le invadió al sentir que fallaba a sus ideales (ideales en los que ya no cree porque su esencia está demasiado rota) le aturdió por unos breves instantes, el ligero asco que le produjo su propia persona en aquellos instantes fue realmente impactante. No podía creerse aquello, no podía simplemente aceptar lo que sus manos habían hecho en favor de proteger a muchos, un cadáver en lugar de los de millones, un par de ligeros llantos a cambio de las lagrimas de millones, todo aquello iba tan lejos de sus anhelos, era tan distante de todo lo que alguna vez quiso para el mundo (aunque es normal que los sueños inmaduros mueran con el horrendo choque con la realidad).

─ _Qué demonios he..._

Quiso seguir mas las palabras se atascaron al final de su garganta, mientras el impulso de limpiarse una sangre invisible (que le empapó y al día de hoy aún le empapa) crecía con cada instante que pasaba, mientras la necesidad de vaciar sus entrañas se hacía mayor, tiritando como un pequeño cachorro al que se le abandona en una autopista en un día lluvioso. Después de todo el hecho de destrozar a sus propios anhelos le destrozaba mas allá que los cuerpos que fue destrozando a lo largo de las eras; fue consumiendo sus pensamientos más felices e inocentes con cada cadáver que dejaba a su paso, uno a uno se fueron acumulando aquellos esqueletos en su armario (mientras mataba, mataba y aún sigue matando); mientras parte de su alegría se consumía y el deseo un tanto insano por acabar con aquel ciclo se clavaba en su consciencia como si se tratasen de ardientes hierros. Puesto que el mundo en llamas gustaba de consumirle inevitablemente.

Aquel día la justicia tuvo el sabor propio y amargo de la bilis.

(Sabor que al día de hoy aún se pasea por sus labios)

_~O~_

La primera vez que cruzó con ella (aunque no fue primera vez porque en sus memorias aún conserva aquella forma peculiar que la fémina usa para llamar a _–Ese-_ ) por poco y rompe en carcajadas, presa de una nostalgia que se hacía un nudo en la boca de su estómago, mientras le invadía la sensación de volver a ser un chiquillo ingenuo y no un hombre mucho mas analítico y realista (y roto, muy roto), perplejo de que por fin uno de sus tantos cálculos había acertado; viéndose forzado a ocultar sus verdaderos orígenes, mintiendo con tanta sapiencia que incluso se sorprendió a si mismo por ello, riendo para sus adentros en cuanto le vio hacer un berrinche casi qué propio de los niños y teniendo que comerse sus palabras en cuando aquel sello de comando que le hizo obedecer por las malas.

─ _Para ser mi Master eres alguien muy cabezota..._

Fue lo único que dijo mientas se cruzaba de brazos y una arrogante sonrisa adornaba sus facciones (así su alma ya se vea condenada a una eternidad sirviendo a una bestia sedienta de sangre), provocando que la jovencita hiciera un mohín de disgusto propio de los infantes. Ojalá se hubiese quedado con ello, ojalá su existencia en aquella era se hubiese limitado a educar desobedientes cachorros azules, o a ganarle en juegos de estrategia a una traicionera bruja, mas el destino le odiaba y gustaba de torturarle; haciendo que se cruzase de nueva cuenta con aquel rey cuyos cabellos eran similares al oro, y con ello que se atravesase en su camino: _-Ese-_ , el único que a base de ideales vacíos (casi tan vacíos como lo es su alma ahora) le había condenado a ahogarse en el mundo en llamas.

La retribución robó entonces el antiguo sabor de la justicia.

(Que poco importaba mancharse las manos con sangre una vez mas)

_~O~_

La primera vez que deseó acabar con la existencia de -Ese-, no pudo negar que le invadió una emoción que atribuía a los críos más entusiastas, no podía mentir con respecto a la alegría (porque sí, un ser con el alma rota en contadas ocasiones puede sentir una efímera felicidad) que corría por sus venas, una emoción similar a la que invade a los chiquillos durante los días feriados; puesto que había desperdiciado mil vidas en el pasado para ese momento, puesto que se había jugado la cordura para llegar hasta allí, se había machado de sangre (y la sangre era tanta... tanta...) que por poco y rompe a llorar en algún recóndito de mente (aunque su rostro estoico pareciera carente de emoción). La primera vez que trato de hacerlo, el monarca de los caballeros, ese cuya voz sonaba suave y serena (y a quien no podría salvar tampoco en esta vida), le reprendió como si se tratase de un niño pequeño (pero el niño pequeño ya no existe... y su cadáver reposa junto al resto de esqueletos en su armario); la segunda vez que quiso intentarlo se llevó consigo a la muchachita testaruda, aquella a la que escuchó a ratos (puesto que acaba divagando entre los muertos... y la sangre... y la perversa naturaleza humana), esa misma que con su voz un tanto chillona le reclamaba por su actuar; la tercera vez que tuvo la oportunidad - _Ese_ \- se presentó frente a él, con un porte de héroe (que por poco le hace devolver la inexistente comida que no necesitaba) exclamando que su ideal seguiría intacto y que jamás se volvería - _Él_ -, aquel terco muchacho que se continuo levantando una y otra vez... una y otra vez (colmando su paciencia y los trozos dispersos de su cordura), ese mismo jovencito que lograba imitar sus movimientos (porque ambos eran un reflejo del otro), aquel chico que fue capaz de volver a traer a sus memorias aquello que había dicho al hombre que veía como su héroe muchas lunas atrás (ese al que le era imposible olvidar pese a sus rotas memorias), aquel al que le otorgó la victoria en aquella férrea batalla de ideales, ese torpe jovencito al que al final acabó por ayudar cuando el más viejo de los héroes trató de jugar sucio. Ese mismo al que dejó de atender en cuanto la muchachita de cabellos de noche llegó al lugar donde observaba aquello (y ¿se ocultaba?) reclamándole que se quedara con ella que todo ya había acabado; aquello logró sacarle una risa y que jugara lo suficiente con su cabello como para que cayera sobre su frente, tal y como había sido en antaño (después de todo - _Ese_ \- y él no eran más que un mismo ser).

─ _Cuida bien de él, ya sabes lo testarudo que puedo llegar a ser... Yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo…_

Y así aquellas palabras lograran sollozos en la pequeña fémina, una sutil sonrisa asomó en sus facciones, por primera vez como no ocurría mucho tiempo atrás; quizá no pudiera desligarse de ello (ni de la bestia poderosa que le obligaba a matar por un bien mayor), puede que sus manos jamás pudiesen volver a estar limpias (y conservaran aquel aroma a hierro oxidado), por ahora... por ahora quería hacer las cosas de mejor forma, quería ser aquel héroe que prometió ser muchas lunas atrás, quizá su destino era irreversible, pero al menos quedaba la tranquilidad de que - _Ese_ \- jamás llegaría a volverse - _Él_ -, quizá el mundo en llamas continuaría paseándose por sus memorias, pero estaba en él poder recordarlo de un modo menos amargo.

La tranquilidad obtuvo un sabor dulce y suave.

(Así fue capaz de partir sin tantos arrepentimientos).

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno este es mi primer aporte dentro de este bonito fandom, no es mucho ni tan bonito pero la verdad disfrute bastante hacerlo.
> 
> Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: ¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos una próxima vez!


End file.
